scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander James
Commander James [REDACTED] is a former MTF Unit officer from Nine Tailed Fox, who defected due to the Foundation's sinister tactics. Background Commander James is a Mobile Task Force (MTF) Unit Commander for the faction of PI-6. He defected from the group Nine Tailed Fox after hearing of the required protocols that had to be followed, such as terminating D-Class for fear of a security breach. He is of Australian descent, and this is made obvious by his almost constant usage of the word "mate". Skill set James is quite skilled in the art of combat, and he can easily overcome melee and long range assailents, within reason of course. Although well trained, anger can be a slight downfall for him, as if he loses his temper, he also loses his grip of how people may feel about what he is putting forth. After losing his temper, James may start to brutally assault the person who angered him. Temper loss can also be due to his friends being wounded, scorned, or insulted, and he will then proceed to assist them in any way possible, no matter the sacrifice towards himself. The God of Hatred James has a specific link to the God of Hatred and Anger, who has called himself "Harak". Harak, being a god, can minipulate certain aspects of reality in his favour, several of which could be used are: #The ability to hold a ball of magma in his hand. #The ability to expand and shrink at will. #The ability to cause the ceiling of any room to drip molten lava. Harak is the reason for James' easily lost temper. Harak was first discovered during a test with doctor Caleb, involving James' temper. Caleb was told to allow James to lose his temper by any means necessary, as at that time, Harak could control James through the anger he produced in him. Caleb spoke to Harak, who stated, "I am a god... You should watch what you say, and do around me.... Or you may just earn yourself a free trip to hell...". Sawgirl Morales was eventually able to strike a deal with Harak, allowing him to stay, but lose his control over James while angered. He agreed, and is now quite good friends with the pair, though Harak's temper is even more fiery than James'. Personality Due to James's mixed emotions about some things, his ideas and feelings can change very quickly, and he can sometimes end up switching ideas or plans on the fly. He has a good sense of humor, and normally reacts to jokes with another joke. He takes a long time to trust people he hasn't met before, and he has no trust for his enemies. He is normally a logical, calm person, but does have his "moments" every now and again. The Family James is married to SCP-371-X, or Sawgirl, as she is more commonly known, and is a devoted and loving husband. They first met during a befriending experiment reccommended by James, to see if he had the ability to befriend some of the more deadly SCPs (SCP-106, 173, etc.), and astonoshingly, he was able to befriend 106 and 173 at the first try. Though during the attempted first experiment with 173, he was led to the wrong area of Site-19, as 173's chamber had been moved to another section, and replaced with Sawgirl's. He asked the representing researcher/scientist at the time, Dr. Lilac, why this had occured. Dr. Lilac presumably had no idea, and James threatened to report this as another "Wild goose chase". After threatening Lilac, he noticed the number of an SCP he had never seen, and a "Xara" class title. He enquired about this and Lilac informed him that none of the other classes suited Sawgirl, as she acted differently based on each class given. Further information can be found in these documents. *Document 1, first attempt. *Document 2, second attempt *Document 3, third, successful befriending attempt During each attempt James made, Sawgirl seemed to be becoming more and more friendly towards him, and on the third and final attempt, James succesfully befriended her, and was slowly beginning to fall in love with her. After the attempts, Sawgirl expressed her feelings for him, and James did the same, finding out that they were both in love with each other. After several weeks, they became very attached to each other, and eventually decided to make it "official". They got married during a private ceremony, surrounded by most of their friends. James most often describes it as "The happiest day of my life". A few weeks into their marrage, Sawgirl was inpregnated, and gave birth to their little son George. George has grown up very fast within the first 3-6 months, because of one of Sawgirl's Escargian abilities. Their second child was largely unplanned, and after some deep thought, and a bit of encouragement from Mei, (Lol, yeaaah.) Sawgirl gave birth to their second child, little Noah. Noah also has human features like his Father, but is very likely to develop the "quick growth" ability. Trivia - Harak normally only shows himself to people if James or one of his friends are in great distress. - James has managed to control his temper, with the help of Sawgirl. - Harak enjoys the occasional battle, and is quite sadistic (enjoys the suffering of enemies), for he was previously known for being a dictator in his dimension. - Anxiety attacks can take hold of James in times of great stress. - James has, what he calls a "mission mode", in where nothing around him will deter him from his current goal, apart from serious injury or other severe situations. - Harak's mood can alter what he says and does, his rage is the most effective of these, though, for obvious purposes. - James normally hates answering personal questions, or questions he finds "too revealing". - James doesn't have a very strong stomach, and normally turns away from "gorey" situations. Category:Characters Category:PI-6 Category:Mobile Task Force Category:SCP Foundation